


Good Boy

by Leahskywanker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahskywanker/pseuds/Leahskywanker
Summary: Kuroko's wound up in the infirmary after fainting mid game, luckily Akashi is there to nurse him back to health.





	Good Boy

**_A/N :_ ** **_I read something that inspired me to write this o_ ** **_ne shot for the lovely Akashi and Kuroko. This story is based when the gang are still in middle school._ **

**_'Lil lemon also._ **

The nurse's station was empty, bar one bed that was occupied by the sleeping body of a Teiko basketball player. Kuroko lay motionless behind a privacy curtain that hid him away from view. He could vaguely hear voices coming from the room's doorway, they stirred him from his restless sleep.

"It's just fatigue, it seems he's just been pushing himself too hard. But he'll be okay once he gets some much needed rest."

Footsteps indicated that someone was leaving the room. "I'll leave you to keep an eye on him Akashi, someone in another club has had a little accident so I need to get over there."

"I understand, thank you Sensei."

Once the nurse had disappeared down the hallway, Akashi made his way to the privacy of Kuroko's bed. Still clad in his basketball attire, the smell of sweat was ripe in the air. It was Kuroko's favorite scent.

"Silly boy, you've been training in secret again haven't you." Akashi's cool hand caressed Kuroko's forehead, instantly soothing the heated skin. Everything had been going well, Teiko had been holding a practice game like they did most days, with them being such a high ranked team, they needed constant stimulation to keep their skills finely tuned.

Then, at the beginning of the third quarter, Kuroko felt a thick fog settled in his head, making him feel sluggish. Then everything went black.

Clearly he had passed out in front of everyone and made a fool out of himself.

He just didn't want to be left behind, everyone was becoming so strong, it was almost like they didn't need him anymore. Confiding his fears with Akashi, the team captain was quick to comfort him, but knew that words would not be enough to soothe Kuroko.

So instead, he had come up with a strict training regime for him, he had said that if he stuck to it, his improvement was ensured.

But Kuroko had broke away from it, training harder than he should have and leaving himself no time to recover. This was his punishment. Keeping his eyes firmly shut, he waited.

Surely Akashi knew that he was no longer unconscious, he could sense everything that was going on around him. Especially when it came to Kuroko.

"Let me see your beautiful eyes Kuroko."

_'Busted.'_

Slowly opening them, he glanced unsurely at Akashi who was leaning over his body. A small smile stretched his lips and he pulled himself away from his frail body.

"You broke away from my training plan, didn't you Kuroko? That's why you're in this bed right now."

Staring pitifully at the white bed covers, he pulled them up to his chin and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I've caused you trouble again. I don't deserve your help." Grabbing a fistful of his hair, Akashi pulled it tight so he was centimeters away from his own face. It wasn't hard enough to pain him but enough to grasp his attention.

"You work hard, it's one of your best traits and it was definitely the thing that drew me to you." Kuroko quickly found himself getting lost inside Akashi's heated gaze.

"You just need to learn to talk to me more, I'm always going to be here for you." The smallest blush leaked into the captain's cheeks. "I mean, we are together, right?"

Kuroko nodded slowly. It was true, he and Akashi were a couple. It wasn't like they were intentionally keeping it a secret from the rest of the team or anything, they had just never got around to telling anyone. It was confusing enough when it was just the two of them involved, what would it be like if everybody else knew?

The thought of Kise cheering them on was more than enough to deter Kuroko from ever telling anyone that he belonged to Akashi. Because that was what their relationship was, he completely and utterly dominated Kuroko.

There was no confession as such with the two of them, they just gradually became closer until they finally became one. The day it happened, Kuroko had spent the day training alone with Aomine. Just as they were finishing up, Aomine was hanging off Kuroko's back, congratulating him on how much he had improved when an icy chill had filled the room.

At some point during their training, Akashi had entered the hall and was glaring at the duo with an intensity that sent a shiver down Kuroko's spine. Aomine greeted their captain but Akashi had walked straight past him, grasped Kuroko's jersey and yanked him out of the room.

He had pulled him along behind him like he were a stray dog until they reached the locker room. With strength that Kuroko didn't know he possessed, Akashi shoved him inside an empty stall, slammed the door shut and that was when everything became blurred.

Pushing his back against the stall, Akashi's lips mashed against Kuroko's, muffling his sound of protest. It was possessive and over far too fast. Licking his lips, Akashi appreciated the taste of their first kiss and gently wiped off the slight sheen that was left over on Kuroko's. With the finger that he used to clean his lips, Kuroko watched as his captain slipped it in between his own lips and gently sucked.

"Don't forget whom you belong to." And that was that.

Ever since that day, Akashi had treated Kuroko with such tenderness, always keeping a close eye on him. The crush that he had for the team's captain that he had thought was unattainable was now becoming a reality.

He wanted to become stronger so he was worth to stand at his side, as his equal. Kuroko knew that he might not ever be as strong as any of his teammates but he would work hard until his effort was recognised.

"Are you listening to me?" Shaking him from his most treasured memory, Akashi grasped Kuroko by his chin and pulled him in for a soft kiss. After somehow ending on top of the fatigued boy, Akashi glanced down at their joined crotches and groaned.

"I'm sorry, you really know how to rile me up." A hard bulge had formed in his captain's gym shorts and was pressing against Kuroko's thigh, begging to be touched.

Gliding his nose down the side of his face and settling in between the crook of his neck, Akashi inhaled deeply. A warm moistness soon followed as he began to trail his tongue along his skin, he enjoyed the salty taste.

"You're so defenseless lying in this bed, I just want to bend you over and make you mine." Kuroko couldn't believe the words that slipped from his lips. "Why don't you?"

Silence followed. He daren't look at his friends face. This was not something they had done yet, nor had they given it any thought. Or at least Kuroko hadn't. The way Akashi reacted next made him think that he was just being naive and it was something that he had thought about many times.

Pulling down Kuroko's shorts, Akashi's hand grasped and began to slowly rub his swollen member, making it even bigger. Liquid began to trickle from the tip and he was quick to bend his head and make sure that none of it was wasted.

"A-akashi, don't. It's dirty." Kuroko's voice was weak as he tried to protest but the pleasure soon overwhelmed him. The feeling of a dam about to burst had him grasping Akashi's hair to try and relieve some of the pressure.

"Would you like me to make you cum?" Trailing his tongue down the length of him, Kuroko was breathless. The sight before him was something that he would never forget. "Yes. Please Akashi. I can't-"

"Promise to never defy me again." Sucking deeply, he couldn't say no. All he could say was the words he wanted to hear. He would never defy him again, he would always obey him.

"Good boy." With his bright eyes staring up at him, Kuroko released Akashi's hair and grasped the bed sheets instead. He could feel he was nearing the end and didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm going to cum, stop." But he refused, pulling him deeper inside his mouth's heat. Letting out a jumbled moan, Kuroko felt himself release, the liquid escaped out of the side of Akashi's mouth and dribbled down onto his basketball jersey.

Falling slack against the bed, he tried to focus on catching his breath but the image of Akashi, cleaning his limp member was far too distracting.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled up Kuroko's shorts and collapsed at his side. "You've got a naughty mouth, next time I will be bending you over but for now, I hope that's enough for you to get some sleep."

Akashi slipped them both under the covers and tangled their legs together. "I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
